Sabes
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: pein sabes que mi color favorito es el azul que me gustan las manzanas que soy muy ordenada con mis pertenencias solo hay algo que no sabes o si ¿lo sabes?...


**Sabes .**

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no nos pertenecen son de la mente brillante detras de Naruto de Kishimoto.**

La lluvia como siempre se estaba haciendo presente esas pequeñas gotas que poco a poco crecen multiplicandose por cada Segundo que pasaba haciendose cada vez mas pesadas, el panorama era entristesedor el cielo se encontraba gris, corria viento este en su paso lograba tumbar varias hojas de los arboles hasta ir cruelmente despojandolas de todas ellas como si a todas aquellas rafagas de viento les diera placer tumbar las verdes hojas de los arboles, las nubes negras presentes cubrian la luna que deberia hacerse presente esa noche opacaban su brillo su belleza su hermosura no le permitian hacerse visible ante los demas en ese momento era mejor que permaneciera oculta escondiendose la muy cobarde, los relampagos y truenos no se hacian esperar simpre estaban presentes demostrandoles que ahi seguian que ahi se encontraban

Mientras tanto una chica de pelo azul caminaba por unos de los tantos pasillos de la guarida mientras se alusada por una pequeña vela de llama devil la cual costaba trabajo mantenerla con vida, mantenerla prendida el correr de los vientos bastaba para apagarla los vientos eran mas fuertes imponian su precencia no les importaba acabar con lo que se interposiera a aquella tetrica y reinante obscuridad querian darle sentencia a la pequeña flama querian apagar su luz de esperanza pretendian matarla, mas la chica la hacia mas fuerte le Brindaba protecciòn con sus manos por lo tanto la llama seguia prendida seguia aun viva

Konan siguio recorriendo los pasillos no se cansaria tan facil recorrio varios de ellos uno tras otro obscuro pasillo pero no lograba dar con lo que buscaba sus habilidades con el papel no le ayudaban mucho pues ninguna de sus mariposas o sus impresionantes creaciones lograba dar con el objetivo o traerle indisio de donde se encontraba este

Hace tiempo que ella no tenia idea de donde se podria encontrar lo habia estado buscando aproximadamente como una hora o dos no sabia con exactitud habia perdido la nocion del tiempo trancurrido, cada Segundo era una eternidad una tortura el simple hecho de no saber donde estaba le preocupa

-¿donde estara Pein?- se pregunto ella misma, hace tiempo que no sabia nada de èl

Konan suspiro profundo aunque si bien ella estaba acostumbrada a la soledad esta era diferente, ese dia ella se sentia extraña tal vez era por el estado en el que se encontraba el clima o tal vez no

Cansada de buscar se resigno a que nunca lo encontraria penso que seria mejor que èl se dirijiera a ella cuando al fin este se decidiera a hacer acto de presencia

Haci que sin nada mas que hacer se dirigio a su habitaciòn al unico lugar de aquella obscura guarida en la que se sentia ella misma en la que podia ser ella, doblo un pasillo a la inquired, camino hasta el fondo de este para nuevamente doblar a la izquierda y caminar un poco màs, tomar la puerta de color azul a mano derecha la puerta de su habitaciòn.

Con una inseguridad la abrio poco a poco la luz de la alcoba se encontraba apagada lo cual era bastante logico deducir no habia corriente electrica

Konan entro a su alcoba tenia un sentimiento atorado que necesitaba sacar no se lo queria contar a alguien pero necesitaba expresarlo asi que se diriguio con vela en mano al pequeño escritorio que tenia en su habitaciòn frente a una ventana, abriò el cajòn de la derecha y buscò a como pudo una pluma hasta qure la encontro muy facilmente se adueño de una hoja de papel, la vela la coloco sutilmente en el escritorio aun la necesitaba, necesitaba de su luz

Un poco triste y temblorosa tomo la pluma y como si le costara trabajo mover la mano coloco la punta del intrumento de escritura en la hoja de papel para luego acercar un poco mas la vela a la hoja y asi poder apreciar lo que se disponia expresar en aquel escrito

Fue cuando Konan empezo a escribir en ese momento sus pesamientos

**Para:Pein**

**De : Konan**

**Pein sabes que siempre te apoyare, que estare a tu lado obedeciendo tus ordenes sin importar las sencillas, complicadas, buenas o malas, faciles o dificiles,y lo peligrosas que se puedan tornar**

**Las hare estoy dispuesta a arriesgar la vida, mi vida se que no es necesario decirtelo o recordartelo lo sabes.**

**Sabes de lo que soy capaz de cuanto puedo luchar cuando me lo propongo asi como sabes…**

**Que mi color favorito es el azul **

**Que uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos son crear y buscar la manera de hacer una muy Buena figura de origami**

**Que adoro comer manzanas son deliciosas**

**Que a veces tengo la maña de chuparme los dedos cuando estoy comiendo y aun asi no te molesta**

**Sabes que me gusta cepillarme el cabello antes de irme a dormir y cantar en la ducha**

**Que soy muy limpia y ordenada con mis pertenencias**

**Pein sabes muchas cosas de mi practicamente lo sabes todo podria decirse que conoces mi vida entera**

**Que conoces mis fortalezas y mis devilidades**

**Mis alegrias y mis tristezas**

**Incluso sabes que me gusta jugar en la lluvia…**

**Brincar en los charcos de agua como una niña Chiquita **

**Que me gusta sentir las gotas de lluvia callendo y resbalando por mi rostro **

**Sabes que trato de vivir mi infancia ahora la que se vio opacada por la Guerra por el miedo por el sufrimiento por la tristeza aquella que me obligo a renunciar a mi felicidad y a mi niñez aquella que me obligo a crecer y madurar, aquel lapso de mi vida **

**Tu lo sabes sin nisiquiera habertelo contado me entiendes a la perfecciòn**

**Lo sabes**

**Solo se te ha pasado un pequeño detalle, no se con certeza si lo ignoras, no te has dado cuenta o para nada te interesa **

**Pein ¿sabes que te amo?**

**No se cuando exactamente comenze a sentir esto por ti y por mas que intento y por mas que me esfuerzo no logro capturar ese momento **

**Yo simplemente te amo**

**¿lo sabes?**

La chica bajo la pluma y dejo de escribir, derrepente corrio una fuerte rafaga de viento que ocasiono que abriera la ventana y apagara la vela, ahora la alcoba estaba totalmente obscura

Konan pudo apreciar por la ventana que aun seguia lloviendo tomo la hoja de papel y la arrugo la hizo bolita la rompio se sentia estupida de haberla escrito sabia que ese sentimiento de amor era una completa estupides nunca podrian llegar a su objetivo si jug ban a ser Romeo y Julieta que ese cuento solo sucede en las peliculas y los cuentos de hadas no e la vida real, que Pein no estaba para tonterias como esas

Y salio de su habitacion hacia afuera, queria sentir la lluvia en su rostro pero no fue esta la primera que humedecio sus ojos y su cara, si no unas lagrimillas, unas tontas lagrimillas que brotaron repentinamente de sus ojos

Y salio corrio hacia la lluvia hacia afuera ahi se encontraba bajo la lluvia parada, solo bajo esta sentia que sus lagrimas eran pequeñas, solo bajo esta nadie podia notar que lloraba

-Konan ¿que te pasa?-escucho que le preguntaba la persona que ahora se encontraba a su lado, le preguntaba Pein

Konan no se habia percaptado de cuanto tiempo Pein llevaba ahi ni como ni cuando llego, pero ahi estaba cuando mas lo necesitaba habia llegado ahi se encontraba observandola

La chica no contesto no dijo nada estaba ahogada en llanto aunque con la lluvia era poco perceptible ese suceso

Pein no pregunto dos veces simplemente se acerco mas a ella poco a poco y sin esperarselo abrazo a Konan la estaba consolando le Brindaba proteccion con sus calidos y fuertes brazos

El llanto de la akatsuki paro porque justo ahora pensaba otra cosa

Tal vez Pein nunca se lo diga, ella nunca lo escucharia decir lo que ella siempre anhelaba

Pero ambos lo sabian, sabian que habia un sentimiento especial entre los dos AMOR

Entonces se contesto su pregunta

Èl lo sabe

Y con ese razonamiento le bastaba èl la amaba y ella tambien y aunque nunca se digan

Lo saben ambos lo saben es su extraña manera de quererse pero es su manera

Un amor en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.FIN

**HOla!**

**Esperamos y les haya gustado **

**Como casi nadie escribe sobre esta pareja decidimos empesarlo a hacerlos nosotros mi compañero de pluma y sempai Sasori y yo(Obito)**

**Planeamos hacer mas popular ha esta pareja con un movimiento que hemos bautisado "AMOR ENTRE EL SUFRIMIENTO" con la unica intencion de que haya mas fics de Pein y Konan en fan fiction ya que son muy escasos **

**Si te gusta esta pareja esperamos que nos apoyen y se unan al movimiento**

**Le agradeceriamos su apoyo asi avanzariamos mas rapido **

**Y bueno que les parecio este fic**

**Contiene bastantes errores de ortografia ya que ni mi sempai ni yo somos Buenos en cuanto a la ortografia**

**Aceptamos opiniones commentaries y criticas estas ultimas siempre y cuando las tengamos bien merecidas**

**Si te unes al movimiento y escribes fics de esta pareja nos gustaria que no los hicieran saber ya que queremos conocer su version de esta pareja**

**Agradecemos que hayan leido el fic hasta este punto**

**Asi como el tiempo que invirtieron en leerlo**

**Cuidense y que esten bien.**

**Att:OBITO.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo**

**Att:SASORI.**


End file.
